Can't Stop Singing
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: SYOC Closed. It's been 4 years since the Glee Club was shut down. However there's a new principal at McKinley High who has decided to reinstate it. Join 12 teens, including the siblings of some of other favorite characters as they try to bring the arts back to McKinley,
1. Prologue Part 1

They say that we're a lot like the people that we grew up with. I find it to be true. I grew up a womanizing older brother and I have found a lot of those traits in myself, down to the love of women. Some people would say it's because our father bailed on us that I like girls, but there really isn't much of a reason.

My name is Ashley Puckerman. I was a sophomore and on the cheerleading squad. I have a brother named Noah Puckerman and a half-black half-brother named Jake Puckerman. The fact that he existed did not surprise me. My father was probably where the womanizing came from. I don't know if that's genetic, but it wouldn't surprise me. Of course Noah has settled down. He joined the Air Force and recently got married to woman named Quinn. They had a child together, but gave her away for adoption.

When I walked into the school, I met up with friends, Stacie and Stevie Evans. I noticed something that was hanging on the bulletin board: Glee club signups.

**Now we go into the rules. I will be accepting submissions for Stacie and Stevie (who can also be known as Steve or Steven). They do not have to be from the same person. I will post an update when these positions have been filled. None of the other characters can have siblings  
The portrayer must be able to sing and cannot be born after 1988. I will also not be accepting any of the same portrayers from my last story (Turn Up the Music). Ashley is played by brunette Miley. I also only want only people who sing in English (so no Latin/J or K-Pop)  
I will be accepting one lesbian and one gay guy and one bisexual of each sex. I also need two girls that are not white (different races) and two guys that aren't (same)  
I need at least five guys, but if I get six I will accept them.  
Reviews are acceptable for submission as long as they're signed.  
Not all characters will be given equal weight. There will be central characters that I will decide  
I don't know how often I'll be updating. **

**Name: Middle names aren't necessary unless it's plot relevant  
Year:  
Birthdate:  
Sexuality: Stay away from stereotypical gays  
Personality: Avoid stereotypes  
Positive Traits:  
Negative Traits: Make them serious, deeper characters are more likely to be accepted  
Family:  
Clothing Style:  
Portrayer:  
Dreams:  
Clubs beside Glee:  
Virginity Status:  
History:  
People they get along with:  
People they don't get along with:  
People they are attracted to:  
Audition song: List 3  
Favorite Artists/Bands: List 5  
Artists they hate:  
Favorite Movie: Not liking movies is acceptable for one person  
Favorite Sports team: All should have one and they don't have to be restricted to Ohio  
Storylines for your character: Not every storyline will happen  
Habits  
Guess on who will lead the Glee Club: It won't be Puck. This will not influence if your character is accepted.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

I walked into the school with my brother Stevie. Once we got inside, we met up with our friend Ashley Puckerman. I don't really have any other friends. It's hard to make friends when it's likely that you're about to die. I have a kidney disease that has pretty much rendered them useless. I'm pretty sure I'll be dead in a few weeks if I don't get a kidney. Still, I want to live my life to the fullest if it is about to end.

I wore what I usually wore: a hoodie, this one said Paris on it even though I've never, and sweatpants. I'm pretty self-conscious about my body because my disease causes some swelling.

We headed to the bulletin board and looked at a piece of paper.

"Hey, Glee Club is back." Stevie stated. There used to be a show choir here at school. Our older brother was one of the stars of it. He was just finishing college this year. We should sign up."

I watched as Ashley and Stevie signed their named on the piece of paper before handing me the pen.

"No thanks." I declared as I reattached it to the clipboard. "I'm not interested."

"It sounds really fun." Ashley told me. "I know that Noah loved being in Glee Club. He said that it taught him how to be a man."

"It probably would be fun, but I'd probably die before Sectionals." I pointed out cynically. "I don't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"Stace, you're going to get a new kidney, maybe even two." Ashley assured me. I kind of had a crush on her. I was a lesbian just like she was, but unlike her I'm not out and I'm also still a virgin. She really was the best friend that I could have.

"You don't know that." I declared. "Look guys, I'm all for having hope, but you know what they say. Hope breeds eternal misery. Besides, if I joined the Glee club, I'd just have more people caring about me, which I don't really want. I do not want a ton of people at my funeral."

"I really wish that you would stop being so bitchy and negative." Ashley told me. "When you first got this diagnosis, you kept talking about how you were going to not die."

"And look where that's got me." I told her. "Look, I love that you care about me, but I'm doomed and I don't want to sing about how Pharrell's 'Happy' when I'm obviously not."

**So now I have Stacey and Stevie cast. I will no longer be accepting submissions for them. Here is the cast that I currently have**

**Ashley Puckerman, 16, Sophomore, Lesbian, Miley Cyrus  
Stacey Evans, 15, Sophomore, Lesbian, Dove Cameron (made by Linneagb)  
Laura Rossi, 16, Sophomore, Straight Laura Marano (made by joshiferjennoist)  
Ana Campbell, 16, Sophomore, Bisexual, Nicole Anderson (made by angierae101)  
Josephine Salvatore, 15, Sophomore, Straight, Lorde (made by Purpleshampoo)**

**Stevie Evans, 17, Junior, Straight, Alexander Ludwig (made by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX)  
Kyle Preston, 16, Sophomore, Straight Sam Woolf (made by KlaineLoverForever07)  
James Grant, 16, Junior, Straight Austin Butler (made by Calisurfingboy2)**

**So I currently have two spots on hold. That leaves me with a gay/bi guy that needs to be a minority and either a straight guy or gay/bi girl. **


	3. Chapter 1

Ashley's POV

I had to say that I was a little upset that Stacey didn't want to join Glee Club with us. I've been doing my best to be a good friend, but she's so cynical now. I seriously believe that she is going to be better in all of this. I mean she's my friend. She can't just die, right?

I walked down the hallway in my cheerleading uniform. If there was one thing that I didn't like about being a cheerleader, it was the coach. Sue Sylvester was like Kim Jong-Un. I couldn't even fathom why a woman in her 50s would want to coach cheerleading in the first place. She was a cranky old woman, but I would never say that to her face.

As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help but notice a girl with long brown hair wearing a pastel blue dress. She had these kind of Asian eyes. I think that she was Filipino. I also got a sense of that I had seen her before. I decided to go over and talk to her.

"Excuse me. This may seem like a weird question, but did I have sex with you at some point?" I asked her.

"What? No." She answered with a blush.

"Then did we make out or something, because I know that I've seen you before?" I told her.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me confused for someone else." She declared. That I knew was a lie. I was pretty sure that I had made out with her a party.

"Okay, if you say so." I told her. "I'm Ashley Puckerman."

"I'm Anastasia Campbell, but everyone calls me Ana." She replied. "Anyway, I need to get to class and just to be clear I don't like girls."

That was another lie. Closeted girls are such a pain, though they're sometimes better than out girls.

I walked into my first period homeroom class and was met by a woman with familiar blonde hair.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" I asked as I gave my sister-in-law a hug.

"I teach here now." She declared. "I'm in charge of Creative Writing and I'm also going to be leading the Glee Club."

"Is Noah back?" I questioned. I hadn't heard anything from him.

"No, he's still got another year." She explained. That was what I thought. I then realized that she was leading the Glee Club.

"I can't believe that you're in charge of the Glee Club." I responded.

"Well Glee Club gave me confidence while I was pregnant." She explained. "I never would have made it into Yale without it."

She actually graduated top of her class and had written a best-selling novel.

"So did you sign up?" She asked me.

"Yes and so did Stevie, but Stacey wasn't interested." I replied as I took my seat. "I really don't know what to do about her."

"Well Sam told me about her and it's really stressful for their family right now." Quinn responded before the bell rang.

Stevie's POV

I walked to my Junior English class. I really didn't have a lot of friends in my own year. Actually, I didn't have a lot of friends period. I mean I was captain of the soccer team, but since this is America, no one cares about that, despite the fact that we made the World Cup final in 2014 before losing.

I sat next to a guy with shaggy blonde hair. He was dressed in a tank top with a shell necklace and cargo shorts. It looked a bit odd to me. He looked kind of like a surfer even there was nowhere to surf here since we are landlocked.

"Hey, Bro, I'm James." He greeted me.

"Stevie." I replied as I shook his hand. He seemed like he was a nice guy.

After class, we walked out together. I waved at Ashley in the hallway.

"Is that your girl?" He asked me.

"No, she's just a friend and she never will be my girl because she's gay." I explained. "So are you from California because you look it."

"Yeah, I'm from Santa Barbara. I wasn't exactly happy because they're nowhere to surf around here." He answered. "But you know what they say que sera, sera."

"I don't speak Spanish." I told him.

"It means whatever will be, will be." He replied. "So I guess I'll see you around."

Okay, so he was kind of strange, but he also seemed cool and I want to make some friends. I mean things still weren't easy at home. Stacey's growing cynicism is kind of annoying. I mean there's still a chance for a miracle. I'm pretty sure that she's going to make it. I mean there is still plenty of room for happy endings. She says that I've been watching too many movies.

Stacey's POV

I walked down the hallway after coming out of my class when I felt the need to go to the bathroom. I went inside and began to lean over the toilet as the liquid came out of my mouth. This was a symptom that I was used to by now.

"Are you okay in there?" A girl asked me from outside of the stall.

"I'm fine." I answered. I then came out of the stall and the girl was still standing there. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, like Ashley did, but she was shorter, taller than me but shorter than Ashley. She was wearing a red dress with a white cardigan.

"Oh my god, you don't look healthy at all." She told me as she put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a paper towel to wipe my mouth off. "Is it cancer? Maybe food poisoning. My mom's a doctor. I can take you to see her if you want."

"No, it's not any of that. I know what's wrong with me." I declared. "I have a kidney disease."

"Are you on dialysis?" She asked me. "I'm Chloe Mead by the way. Do you need a new kidney? What blood type are you?"

"I'm not going to let you give your kidney to me." I told her as I separated myself from her. "I'm pretty sure that I'm going to die, but I don't want to take a kidney from someone that is alive. I just want to be at school right now and live my life until it's over."

"Well can you at least tell me your name?" Chloe questioned as she took out what looked like a medical pad and pencil. Did this girl think that she was a doctor?

"Look, I'm not looking to make any friends." I stated before I walked out of the bathroom. She seemed to only be interested in me because I was sick. I have to admit that she seems more dedicated than most people that say that want to be a doctor at this age. She probably only wants to help me, but I don't need any help. Unless someone who is an organ donor with the same blood type as me dies in the next few weeks, I'm not going to get better. I've accepted that and I really wished that everyone else would.

Ashley's POV

So I decided in between my classes that I wanted Ana to be my new conquest. I've never been with a Filipino girl before. I noticed her in the hallway and began to walk over to her. No sooner than did I reach did a girl with blonde hair attached herself to my arm.

"Baby, what are we doing tonight?" The girl inquired.

"Leslie, we've gone out once and had sex twice." I pointed out. "I am not your baby and you're definitely not my girlfriend."

Leslie then slapped me and walked away. I rubbed my face and began to speak.

"I'm sorry about that." I told her. "What I wanted to say to you was that I know that you were lying and I know that you remember our PG13 encounter from over the summer. The thing is that you make me interested in you. I want to take you out a date."

"So what you can fuck me and leave me like that you did to that girl?" She quipped. "I only made out with you because I was drunk. I told you that I don't like girls."

"Alcohol doesn't make you someone else." I challenged. "It makes you more likely to let go of your fears and inhibitions. You wanted to kiss me."

"It's not gonna happen." Ana told me before she closed her locker and walked away.

"Did a girl just reject you?" Stevie asked as he appeared behind me.

"Give me a week and she'll be all over me." I boasted. "So have you seen Stacey today by any chance?"

"No, but I heard that she got sick in the bathroom earlier today." He explained. "That's the third time in four days that she's thrown up. I think that she's getting worse."

Later in the afternoon, Stevie and I were at Glee auditions. I watched as the first person walked on the stage. He was African-American and wearing a Charlotte Hornets jersey, also known as the team Michael Jordan owns.

"My name is Mike Glass and I will be performing 'Can't Hold Us' by Macklemore." He announced to Quinn.

_Return of the Mike, get up, what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't  
Looking for a better way to get out of bed instead of looking on the internet  
And checking a new hit me get up, fresh out pimp struck walking a little bit of humble little bit  
Of cautious somewhere in-between like Rocky and Cosby sweatergang nope-nope yall can't copy  
Yup bad moonwalking this here is our party my posse's been on Broadway and we did it our way  
Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything that I record to it  
Let that stage light go and shine down on me, got that Bob Barker suit and plinko in my style  
Money stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds, but I do that to pass the torch  
And put it on for my town, trust me i-n-d-e-p-e-n-d-e-n-t hustler chasing dreams since I was 14  
With the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack crushing_

_Caution, labels out here no they can't tell me nothing  
We gave that to the people, spread it across the country  
Caution, labels out here no they can't tell me nothing  
We gave that to the people, spread it across the country_

_Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

Wow, he was pretty good. I didn't think that there would be any rappers trying out. Next it was my turn.

"My name is Ashley Puckerman and I will be performing 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes." I declared before I began to sing. It was too bad that I couldn't sing this to Ana. Serenading is a great way to get girls to fall.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
Don't know how you do what you do  
Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green girl, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
You gotta put aside the math and the logic  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

_I wanna wrap you up, I wanna kiss your lips I  
I wanna make you feel wanted, I wanna call you mine  
I wanna hold your hand forever, And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

Next was Stevie's turn.

"My name is Stevie Evans and I will be performing 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons." He stated.

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold  
And the saints we see are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed, we are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my ear, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

Stacey's POV

I had to wait for Stevie to be done with auditions before I could leave since I couldn't drive, not being old enough or able. I was waiting outside when suddenly my phone began to ring. It was my mom. I pressed the send button and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Stacey, I'm coming to the school right now to pick you up." She told me.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Because a young woman was killed in a car accident while texting earlier today." She explained. "While that's generally not good news, she was an organ donor and the same blood type as you. Since there was no one else on the donor's list that matched, they want to give you both of her kidneys."

I couldn't believe it. I was sure that I was going to die. Mom came and picked me up and I met with Dr. Mead who was going to be performing the procedure. I guess Chloe's mom was a doctor. I found myself lying on a table before I was giving the anesthetic and drifted into unconsciousness.

So it looks like Stacey is going to get better. We also met Ana, Mike, (played by B.o.B.) James, and Chloe (played by JoJo) in this chapter. At this time, I still need a bisexual male character. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 2

Stacey's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed. There was a pain in my lower back, but I guess that was to be expected. I noticed that there was a face in front of me. After a second, I realized that it was Chloe's face and she was wearing a pair of blue scrubs.

"Hey, how do you feel?" She asked me. I didn't know what to say. I was still kind of in shock that I was better. "Your family is out in the waiting room. I can tell them that you're ready for them if you'd like."

"What time is it?" I questioned her.

"It's 10:15." She answered. Wow, that surgery took a long time. "So do you want me to get them for you?"

"Yes." I answered.

Stevie's POV

I was in the waiting room with my family and Ashley. Sam had driven down from Ohio State and got here about an hour ago. From what we heard, the surgery was a success, but we were still waiting for her to wake up. I hoped that she would be okay and there wouldn't be any complications from it. At that point, the girl in blue scrubs, who was the doctor who performed on Stacey's daughter, walked out. She couldn't have been any older than Ashley.

"She's awake now." She told us. I realized that we couldn't go all go in at once. Mom and Dad and Sam went in first while I stayed out in the waiting room with Ashley.

"So did you see that girl at Glee tryouts?" He asked me.

"Well for starters, they're called auditions." She corrected me. "And yes I did see Ana. She sang 'Skyscraper'."

At that time, we noticed someone being wheeled on a stretcher. I think it was Coach Sylvester.

"It looks like I'm not going to be having cheer practice tomorrow." She stated. "I still can't believe that my sister-in-law is running the Glee Club. It's crazy."

"So how is Puck anyway?" I asked her.

"I guess he's still overseas." Ashley answered. "I'm really glad that she's okay and I'm also really glad that she didn't get done too late so I can get to sleep at a decent time."

I then noticed that Ashley was looking over the brunette. You know one of the downsides to being friends with Ashley is that she makes it hard to get a girlfriend myself. She claims that she can turn any girl bi.

"So…what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Chloe and you're not my type." The nurse answered.

"What's your type?" Ashley persisted. "Don't tell me it's male."

"Not players." Chloe stated before she walked off, probably to check on some other patient. I guess it doesn't hurt to have connections.

At that point, Mom, Dad and Sam came back out.

"Do you two wanna see her now?" Dad asked. "She can't really move right now. They have got her strapped down so she doesn't roll around in her sleep."

Ashley and I walked to Stacey's room and found her still awake.

"So how do you feel?" Ashley said to her tenderly.

"I can't really feel that much right now." Stacey explained. "They said that I can probably get out tomorrow night, but I need to limit physical activity for a while. That probably means no Glee Club."

"Maybe you could just stand in place." I responded. You don't have to be able to dance. You just have to be able to sing."

"I'll think about it." Stacey promised. "How did the auditions go anyway? Did you both get in?"

"We won't know until the end of the week." Ashley explained. "Hopefully, you'll be back in school by then."

Ashley's POV

In the morning, I headed to school. I wasn't wearing my uniform because I knew that Coach Sylvester wouldn't be there. I wondered if I would be able to find out what happened to her. So I was wearing a white tee and leather jacket with black ripped leggings. I went to Quinn's classroom to see if she knew anything.

"Do you happen to know what happened to Coach Sylvester by any chance?" I questioned as I stepped inside.

"She had a stroke." Quinn told me. "We don't know the details of it yet, but an interim coach is going to be brought in tomorrow. You know Sue hated the Glee Club, even though we helped her many times."

I went into the hallway and was stopped by one of my fellow cheerleaders: Maria Black was in uniform. She had traditional Hispanic features of dark brown hair and brown eyes, but her skin was pale. She stood 5'1.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform and your hair is down. Coach Sylvester will kill you." She told me.

"Coach Sylvester had a stroke." I explained. She gasped. "I don't really know anything more about other than we're getting a new coach. So do you wanna audition for the Glee Club?"

"I don't sing." She tried to tell me.

"You were the one who broke out into song during the bikini carwash." I pointed out. I remembered that day. That was a good day. There were a lot of good views and I also had good sex that day.

Now I needed to see if I could find Ana. I was pretty sure that this outfit would make her go crazy.

I walked over to see her by her locker. She was standing in her pastel pink top with a purple skirt. Her hair was in a braids today. She looked so hot.

"Hey, Sexy." I greeted her.

"Don't call me that." She replied. "You sure were in a hurry to leave auditions. Were you going to see some girl?"

"Yes, my best friend. She's in the hospital." I answered.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Ana asked me in concern.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine. She was actually getting her lifesaving surgery." I told her. "So now that you know that I actually care about people, I have to say that your performance was really beautiful and I love the way that your hair looks.

"You can't just charm me." She declared.

"But if I could charm would it be working?" I asked her with a smirk.

"I have to get to class." She told me. I did notice a faint blush on her face as she was walking away, so I was definitely having an effect on her. I just needed a little bit more time and she would be mine. I was glad that she was in my gym class.

Stevie's POV

I walked through the hallway, thankful that my sister was safe. I still needed to get to class. I probably could have skipped today because I think having a family member in the hospital is a viable excuse. As I wasn't looking where I was going, I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I apologized as I looked at a girl with brown hair that was a mess of curls and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse and black miniskirt with dark purple lipstick. Okay, she was kind of intense to look at.

"Don't worry about it, Cutie." She told me. She had a very deep British accent. "But if you want to make it up to me, you can take me into the closet and fuck me right now."

"Um, I don't even know your name." I pointed out, not sure if she was serious.

"My name is Josie Salvatore." She answered. "Not how about we go to that closet?"

"No thanks." I told her as I walked away. I've never seen a girl that is so forward before, not even Ashley. She seemed like she was interesting, even though I didn't know anything about her other than she likes to have sex in closets. She's definitely not your typical girl, that's for sure.

Ashley's POV

Before I could go to Gym, I had Biology. I began to look for any cute girls, but I couldn't find any. We were going to picking lab partners today. I sighed and sat next to a guy with short wavy brown hair.

"What's your name?" He asked me.

"Do you really not know who I am?" I retorted. Everyone knew who I was.

"I just moved here." He told me as he hung his head down.

"My name is Ashley Puckerman, and I don't like guys. All of the girls want to be with me." I replied conceitedly. "I guess you might as well tell me yours."

"It's Kyle, Kyle Preston." He said nervously.

"It looks like we're going to be lab partners." I declared, still wishing that I could be with a pretty girl. My reputation caused guys to be very possessive of their girlfriends around me. If they wanted to keep their girlfriends, they need to make sure that they're treating them right. I wouldn't take someone's girlfriend just because I want to. It would be cause they don't deserve them.

Speaking of girls, when we got to Gym, I stripped to my black bra and panties and began to walk through the locker room over to Ana.

"What are you doing?" A girl with an Italian accent with dark brown hair and eyes asked me.

"Do you like what you see?" I responded.

"No." She declared calmly. Well she obviously wasn't a lesbian. I then noticed Ana who had her back turned and tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"You need to get dressed." She told me with a bright blush on her face.

"I will, I just thought that you wanted to see a preview of later." I told her. "You know if all these girls weren't watching, I would let you touch them."

I then walked away from her and back to my locker. I could definitely tell that she wanted me.

Stacey's POV

Dr. Mead suggested that I be in a wheelchair for a week to limit my physical activity. I guess it was okay because I was still lucky to be alive. School was practically over, but my parents wouldn't be able to pick me up until after they got off work. I would have to wait here for a little

"You know if you want, I could have Chloe give you a ride." Dr. Mead suggested. "She has Glee Club auditions at 3:30, but she could probably give you a ride after that."

"Okay, sure." I agreed. I know that I barely knew Chloe, but she seemed to care about me. I would just have to wait for her to get here.

She came and picked me up just after school got out. She was taking time out of her day, so I could at least be grateful.

"So are you going to audition for Glee Club too?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"I guess. You're actually the third person to ask me." I explained.

"You must have a good voice then." She reasoned. "It would be nice if we both made it."

I guess I couldn't use the excuse that I was going to die as a reason that I couldn't make friends anymore. To be honest, I was a bit confused as to wait as I going to do now. I didn't make any plans for the future because I didn't expect to have one. I was going to turn 16 and be able to drive. I probably wouldn't get a car, but I would be able to drive. It was overwhelming.

We got out of the car and she helped me get into my wheelchair before she pushed me into the school and down the auditorium's ramp and onto the stage. There was Quinn in the audience. She smiled as I rolled out.

"My name is Stacey Evans and I will be singing 'Young Girls' by Bruno Mars." I said. It was probably a strange choice, since it fit Ashley better than me.

_I spend all my money on a big old fancy car  
For these bright-eyed honeys, oh yeah you know who you are  
Keep me up till the sun is high till the birds all call my name  
I'm addicted and I don't know why, guess I've always been this way_

_All these roads steer me wrong  
But I still drive them all night long, all night long_

_All you young wild girls, you make a mess of me  
Yeah you young wild girls, you'll be the death of me, the death of me  
All you young wild girls no matter what you do  
All you young wild girls, I always come back to you, come back to you_

I then rolled off to the side and watched as Chloe took the stage.

"My name is Chloe Mead and I will be singing 'Wasting All These Tears' by Cassadee Pope." She stated.

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor  
My loneliness was rattling the windows  
You said you don't want me anymore  
And you left me_

_Standin' in a corner crying, feelin' like fool for tryin'  
I don't even remembering why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase my memory cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Finally I'm through wasting all these tears on you_

Next a girl with curly brown hair walked over to the piano.

"I'm Josie Salvatore-e and I will be performing 'The Scientist' by Coldplay." She announced before she began to play.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart _

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

After that one more person walked out. It was a guy with brown hair.

"My name is Kyle Preston and I will be singing 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons." He stated.

_I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in and shaping up  
Then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it the apocalypse_

_I'm waking up  
I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa oh I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa oh I'm radioactive, radioactive_

The next day Quinn put up the list on the bulletin board.

Girls: Ashley Puckerman, Stacey Evans, Anastasia Campbell, Laura Rossi, Chloe Mead, Maria Black, Josephine Salvatore

Boys: Steven Evans, Kyle Preston, James Grant, Micah Glass.

It looked like we still needed one member.

So I still need one more guy. The rest of the characters that I have appeared in this chapter. So you can see that Ashley is plenty relentless in her quest for the girl she likes. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 3

Stacey's POV

It felt weird being back in school. I thought I have been in the hospital for at least a few more days. I guess it was because of this new surgical procedure that had less recovery time. It was still hard to get used to being in a wheelchair, but Stevie was glad to push me. If it wasn't him, it was Chloe. I don't know why, but the girl seemed like she was really interested in helping me. She was very attractive. I'm not sure if she likes girls though, and if she did, why would she like me? I'm nothing special.

Maybe I'm being too hard on myself. I mean I am pretty. I know I'm pretty. I mean my legs will be back to their normal size soon. I am interested in seeing how I look in a skirt. I am happy that I get a chance to live. In fact, I think I'm going to do something that I normally wouldn't do. I am going to ask Chloe on a date, but right now I have Glee rehearsal.

Quinn seemed to be an interesting teacher. I hadn't really seen her much recently. When I was younger and my family was struggling with money, she helped Sam babysit me and Stevie. She was a good person.

"Good morning, everyone." She greeted us. "I'm glad that you're all here. I want to start this year by you saying some artists that you don't like."

Justin Bieber seemed to be one of the main ones. I personally didn't like have a problem with him, but I liked him more when he was younger. Rihanna, Imagine Dragons, and Nickelback were also thrown out. Stevie didn't like Katy Perry, which I didn't understand. He always said that she couldn't sing.

"So you're probably wondering why I asked you do this." She stated. "Well here in Glee Club, we won't always be covering music that you like. So this week, I want you to find a song by an artist that you don't like and perform it however you want it. You don't have to like the artist, but you should learn to appreciate them because even if someone inspires you to be better than them, they still inspired you."

Ashley's POV

Well this was an interesting assignment. I didn't know what song I was going to perform. I mean they were a lot of artists that I don't like, so I guess it left me open. Maybe I could find something good from the bro country movement. It can't be all crap. I know I definitely won't be performing "Cruise". I wondered if I could get Ana to sing a duet with me.

The first thing that I needed to do was meet with the new cheerleading coach. Maria and I went to the gym where we saw a short blonde woman in a jacket and warm-up pants.

"Good morning, girls. My name is Ophelia Banks and I will be your interim cheerleading coach." She stated. "Now are there any questions?"

"What is the uniform policy going to be?" Maria asked. "Do we have to wear them every day?"

"That sounds like a lot of unnecessary washes." Ophelia responded. "I only want you to wear them on game days. If you want to wear them every day, you can, but don't come to school with them dirty."

I think I liked this chick. It was too bad that she was too old for me. I probably need to stretch myself so much. I mean there's already one girl that I got my eye on. Speaking of which, I need to see if she wants to go on a date with me.

Stacey's POV

I met up with Chloe on my way out of the room. She looked really pretty today wearing a green dress over a pair of jeans.

"Hey Chloe, do you have a second?" I asked her as I did my best to roll over to her.

"What's up?" The doctor's daughter responded.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me." I said with a blush on my face. I felt that we were pretty connected. I don't even know what that means.

"When?" She responded with a smile.

"How about tonight or do you think that it would better to wait until I get out of this chair?" I questioned nervously biting my lip.

"Well my mom says that you need to start physically therapy as soon you get out of the chair." She explained. "Do you not like the chair?"

"I think more than anything, I don't know what I want to do with my life now." I admitted. "I guess I can go out tonight. Maybe I should give you my address."

"Or we could go somewhere after school if you want." Chloe suggested before I heard the sounds of ran on the rooftop. "You know I wanna share the song that I was gonna sing with you."

_You have my heart my heart, we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Cause baby in the dark you can see shiny cars  
That's when you'll need me there, with you I'll always share_

_Because when the sun shines we'll shine together, Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend, took an oath gonna stick it out till the end  
Now it's raining more than ever, but know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella,  
You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can run into my arms, it's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me there's no distance in between  
Go ahead and let the rain pour  
You'll be all I need and more _

_Because when the sun shines we'll shine together, Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend, took an oath gonna stick it out till the end  
Now it's raining more than ever, but know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella, you can stand under my umbrella,  
You can stand under my umbrella_

_It's raining, it's raining oh baby, it's raining  
Come into me, come into me  
Yeah It's raining, it's raining oh baby, it's raining  
Come into me, come into me _

"That sounded really nice." I told her. I really needed to figure out what song I was going to sing.

Stevie's POV

Later in the day, we were in our afternoon rehearsal. I couldn't help but notice that James was the first one who wanted to give the assignment a go. I had to admit that it was an interesting assignment. I just didn't have any clue what I was going to do for it.

_I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drum  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young, we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hearts out our minds, running till we outta time  
Wild childs looking good living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up  
That magic we got nobody can touch _

_Looking for some trouble tonight, take my hand I'll show the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives, we'll keep dancing until we die _

_I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drum  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young, we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

I had to say that was pretty good. I didn't have as much of a problem with Kesha as I did with Katy Perry because Kesha could actually sing.

As I was walking out, I couldn't help but notice this short brunette girl. I think her name was Laura. I decided to walk over to her.

"Hey, I don't think we met. My name is Stevie Evans." I greeted her as I held my hand out for her to shake. She nervously shook it. "You're Laura, right?"

"Yes." She declared nervously.

"I noticed from your jacket that you play soccer." I told her. "I was wondering if you ever wanted to practice together or something."

"Could you teach me more about America?" She asked me as I now noticed her accent.

"I definitely could." I promised with a smile.

Ashley's POV

It was Wednesday and I was outside of the school. I was wearing a lacy black dress and headband because I felt like looking nice today. I had even straightened my hair. I noticed Ana getting out of her car wearing a pink sundress.

"Hey." I greeted her. Before I could get another word out, she grabbed me and gave me a kiss. We kissed for about twenty seconds, I think. "So I take it that's a yes."

"I think I want to hear the question first." She declared.

"Do you wanna go to Breadstix with me?" I questioned. "I hear that they're under new ownership and they have a new menu and it's great."

"Is a date all you want?" She questioned cautiously.

"It is if it's all that you want." I responded with a flirty grin. I would wait until she wanted it, but I didn't think that would take very long.

"So were you gonna sing a song in Glee Club?" She questioned.

"I was actually thinking of tapping into my sensitive side." I declared. I told her. "I was about to sing it now."

I held her hand and led her to the choir room before I grabbed a guitar and began to play. My brother used to sing this song when his best friend died.

_89 cents in the ashtray, half-empty bottle of Gatorade rolling in the floorboard  
That dirty Braves cap on the dash, dog tags hanging from the rearview  
Old Coke can and cowboy boots, and a Go Army shirt folded in the back  
This thing burns gas like crazy, but that's alright_

_People got their ways of coping  
Oh and I've got mine _

_I drive your truck, I roll every window down  
And I burn up every back road in this town  
I find a field, I tear it up till the pain's all a cloud of dust  
Yeah sometimes, I drive your truck _

_I've cussed, I've prayed, I've said goodbye, shook my first and asked God why  
These days when I'm missing you this much_

_I drive your truck, I roll every window down  
And I burn up every back road in this town  
I find a field, I tear it up till the pain's all a cloud of dust  
Yeah sometimes, I drive your truck _

_I drive your truck, I drive your truck  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind  
I drive your truck _

I noticed Quinn was crying when I finished. She used to love Finn and she was so hurt that she couldn't even come back for his funeral. I put my guitar down and gave her a hug.

That night, I took Ana to Breadstix. Apparently they were going to serve higher quality Italian food. It was going to be more expensive, but I had the money for it.

"Are you sure that you're okay with paying for this?" She asked me. "I have some money. I can pay for mine if you want."

"Yes I want to pay because I'm the one who asked you out." I stated. "I can pay. Just don't go overboard with this."

She smiled as we walked inside of the restaurant. It definitely looked nice and I noticed that breadsticks appeared to be actually made out of bread. I think the old ones were just sticks.

"This place looks a lot different." She commented.

"Your hand is all sweaty." I remarked.

"I've never really been out with a girl before." She answered. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be, you look beautiful." I complimented her.

"How do you do that?" She asked me. "Actually, I don't want to know."

"Well I've never met anyone as beautiful as you." I stated as we headed for our table.

"Do girls actually fall for that one." She asked me in disbelief.

"You definitely are the smartest." I declared in honestly.

"That's definitely not surprising." She responded with a smile.

Stacey's POV

I had fun on my date with Chloe. We saw a movie, _Batman and Superman, _which I wasn't able to see during the summer because of an extended hospital stay. It was nice. It was my first date with a girl. We didn't really do anything, not even kiss. I guess we didn't need to. There was nothing wrong with taking things slow. I didn't really feel the need to kiss her. We did agree to wait to go out again until after I was out of my chair.

Right now, I was in the choir room as I prepared to sing my song for the week. It didn't know that this band had softer stuff.

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight_

_Singing amen I, I'm alive  
Singing amen I, I am alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And as we lie beneath the stars, we realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me, imagine what the world would be _

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day when nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day when nobody died_

At that moment, a guy with long brown hair entered the room.

"Excuse me, is the Glee Club?" He asked.

"Yes." Quinn answered. "What's your name?"

"It's Ector DeMarco." He answered. There may have been a silent H at the beginning of that. "I was wondering if it was still possible for me to join."

I guess we had all twelve members right now. Quinn let him in.

So it turned that since so many people didn't like Justin Bieber, that's what our first group number was going to be.

_Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh_

_You know love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever, and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we would never ever, ever be apart  
Are we an item, girl quit playing  
We're just friends, what are you saying  
Said there's another look right in my eyes  
My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I'm like baby, baby, baby, no  
I'm like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Baby, baby, baby, no  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine_

_When I was thirteen, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us  
No one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks  
She made me heart pound and skip a beat when I see her on the street  
And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She knows she got me dazing cause she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just kept saying_

_And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh  
I'm like baby, baby, baby, no  
I'm like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
Baby, baby, baby, no  
Baby, baby, baby, oh  
I thought you'd always be mine_

I guess things were beginning to move along. I just hoped that we knew what we were doing and we wouldn't fail. I wanted to win.

The final spot has been cast. It's Hector DeMarco (Blake Michael) by Oreh Keats. Also relationships are beginning to form within the Glee Club. Who will be the next to hook up? The songs in this chapter are "Umbrella" by Rihanna, "Die Young" by Kesha, "I Drive Your Truck" by Lee Brice, "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback, and "Baby" by Justin Bieber. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 4

Ashley's POV

Things were going good at school. Stacey was now out of her chair. She was on crutches but she would probably be recovered pretty soon. I couldn't wait to take her roller-skating as soon as she could do it. It was what we used to do before her kidneys started messing up. I know we were older now, but that didn't mean that we couldn't have fun. The roller rink was still open after all.

In Glee, Quinn said that she had big news for us. She wouldn't tell me what it was and said that I would have to wait for it like everyone else.

"So I have an announcement to make." Quinn stated once everyone was sitting in the choir room. "Not only is the Glee Club back this year, but we will also be doing a musical. That musical will be one that I'm sure that all of you have seen: _Frozen." _

Well that sounded like that was going to be a lot of fun. I did have a concern that all of the girls would be singing "Let It Go". I personally liked Anna more and I wanted that role. I needed to get it.

"Is there any chance that you could revise the script to make Elsa and Anna friends instead of sisters so they can be in love?" I questioned. Several people stared at me. I couldn't have been the first person to see it like that, could I?

"Disney wants me to perform as it was intended." She answered. I guess we would have to stick to Stacey and I performing "For the First Time in Forever" like they were in love. I knew that we would need to watch that movie again. "I can say that auditions will begin today after school and will run this week, because of this there will be no rehearsal."

I guess that meant that we had some extra free time to watch the movie. I knew I would have to take Ana on a second date soon. I met up with Stacey in the hall.

"Hey, so this is exciting news." I told her. "Are you gonna try out for Elsa?"

"I don't know if I'm going to try out." She explained. "I don't want to do anything that could hurt me recovery."

"Elsa's the one that only has one dance sequence." I pointed out. "We need to watch the movie tonight. We haven't done anything like that in a long time."

"I have physical therapy today." She told me. "I don't know if I can."

"There's no way that it'll take you all night." I pouted. "Come on. I really wanna do this with you."

"You should watch it with your girlfriend." She suggested. I don't even know if I would consider her my girlfriend. We've only gone out once and kissed a few times. I can't say that I have ever had a girlfriend. I don't do relationships. I just do girls.

Stevie's POV

I had to say that I was excited about the news. I wanted to play Kristoff or Hans or possibly Olaf. You know the Olaf costume would probably be interesting. It'll probably look silly. I decided to talk to Laura to see if she was as excited as I was.

"So are you going to audition for the play?" I questioned.

"I've never seen this _Frozen_." She replied. Really? "I don't know what it's about."

"Well it's based on this old, old story called _The Snow Queen." _I explained. "I could show you the move if you want."

"My papa probably won't let me." She responded. I couldn't believe that she had strict parents. It might be hard to ask this girl out on a date. I did know from Ashley that she was not a lesbian, or at least she wasn't attracted to her. She says any girl that isn't attracted to her is straight.

Stacey's POV

I walked out my crutches near the exit since there was a rehearsal today. I needed to wait for my ride.

"Hey, are you ready for physical therapy?" Chloe asked me before she gave me a hug. I wasn't ready for everyone to see us yet. I hadn't even told Ashley.

"Is what I'm wearing alright?" I asked. I was wearing a red leather jacket over a white tank top and white skirt with black polka dots.

"You should probably take your jacket off and remove your jewelry, but other than that you're fine." She explained before we went out to her car.

Ashley's POV'

I was at the rehearsal after my cheerleading was done. I couldn't help notice Coach Banks was in the audience.

"For those of you who don't know, this is Coach Banks. She will be our choreographer and co-director." Quinn replied. "Now, I don't want anyone to sing songs from the musical. First up will be Kyle Preston. What part are you auditioning for?"

"Kristoff." Kyle answered.

_I figured it out, I figured it out from black and white  
Seconds and hours, maybe they hide to take some time  
I know how it goes, I know how it goes from wrong to right  
Silence and sound did they ever hold each other tight like us,  
Did they ever fight like us_

_You and I we don't wanna be like them  
We can make it till the end, nothing can come between  
You and I not even the Gods above  
Can separate the two of us, no, nothing can come between  
You and I, oh you and I _

Next it was my turn.

"I will be auditioning for Anna." I stated.

_Cross your heart and say you're never giving up  
That you carried on when every door was shut  
That you live, you live with no regret  
We wear a smile to hide that we've been hurt before  
Keep our disasters in a suitcase by the door  
Cause you know, you know we're only human _

_So lay your hands on the left behind  
We all know how it feels to be forgotten for a while  
In a crowded place, trying not to feel alone  
Just remember that we've all been broken once  
So let's love the broken ones, love the broken ones _

After my audition, I went to meet Ana. I guess Stacey really didn't want to see the movie, so I was going to watch it with her.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked me.

"We're going to go to my house." I told her. She raised an eyebrow. "I've already got you thinking dirty it seems. We're going to my house to watch the movie."

"So what are we?" She asked me.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"What is this? What are we doing?" She questioned.

"We're dating." I replied. "I'm not gonna call you my girlfriend right now, but we are together. So were you going to audition."

"No, I don't think I would be right for any of the parts." She responded. "I would be happy to see you in the audience."

Stacey's POV

After physical therapy was over, I felt sore, but I guess that is how you're supposed to feel. The road to complete recovery wouldn't be easy. There was one thing on my mind as we left. I couldn't help but notice how hot Chloe looked in her dress consisting of several shades of pink and black. I wasn't sure when the right moment to kiss her was. It wouldn't be my first. That was Ashley.

"So do you wanna go and get something to eat?" Chloe asked me.

"Yes." I answered. "You know there is something that's been on my mind for the past few days. I'm not saying this to offend you, but do you only like me because I was sick? I know that you want to be a doctor like your mom."

"I like you, Stacey." She told me. "You being sick is only what got me to notice you, but I really like you."

I decided at that point, I should just dive in and give her a kiss on the lips.

"You know, I think you'd be perfect for Elsa in the musical." She told me. Why does everyone think that?

"Do you really?" I questioned.

"You're the only blonde that we have." She pointed out. "Not to mention, I think you'd look great in Elsa's dress."

"You know that there are such things as wigs." I pointed out as I got my crutches ready. "Are you sure that it would be a good idea for me to move like that?"

"The show isn't for a few weeks and you should be able to dance for a scene or two which I'm pretty sure if all you need." She told me.

"You know, I can't help but wonder how we're going to pull this off. The movie had a lot of special effects in it." I explained. "I hope our production doesn't suck."

"Well, we don't have anywhere near the budget that they did." She declared. "I'm sure that it won't be that bad."

The next day in Auditions, I prepared to sing, but I have to wait for the new guy whose name I couldn't remember right now. I felt bad for not knowing it. I really need to learn it.

"I'll be auditioning for Prince Hans." He stated.

_Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark  
You can't be sure when they hit their mark, mark  
Besides in a mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart  
I'm in the de-details with the devil, so now the world can never get me on my level  
I just gotta get you out the cage, I'm a lover's rage gonna need a spark to ignire_

_My songs know what you did in the dark  
So light 'em up-up-up, light 'em up-up-up  
Light 'em up-up-up, I'm on fire!  
So light 'em up-up-up, Light 'em up-up-up  
Light 'em up-up-up I'm on fire! _

_In the dark, dark  
In the dark, dark_

Now it was going to be my turn. I was nervous. I was auditioning for the lead after all.

"I'm going to be auditioning for Elsa." I told Quinn. I knew I could do this.

_Somebody said you got a new friend  
Doe she love you better than I can  
There's a big black sky over my town  
I know where you at, I bet she's around _

_Yeah I know it's stupid  
But I just gotta see for myself_

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh  
I'm give it my all but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own, I keep dancing on my own _

Ashley's POV

As soon as Stacey was done singing, I grabbed Ana and took her out to my car and immediately started to kiss her. She was the first one to break apart from me.

"Are we really going to do this in your car?" She questioned.

"Why not? We did it on my best last night, so the car is a good place for the second time." I reasoned.

"I really don't want you to tell anyone that I had sex with you." She declared. "I don't even know how you managed to get me to do it. I've never done that before and I wasn't even drunk."

"I'm just good and I know that you loved it." I told her.

"I did love it, which is why I don't want to do it in a school parking lot." She explained. "My parents don't even know that I like girls. I have a feeling that they're going to freak."

"Well you'll never if you don't tell them." I suggested. "You'll never know if you don't tell them."

"It's a bad idea." She responded..

"Fine, but I really don't think you're doing yourself any favors by keeping it from anyone." I opined. "You like girls, it's really not that big of a deal."

"It still is kind of a big deal." Ana argued. "There are still like 20 states where gay marriage isn't legal."

"Yeah, but most of them are in the South." I pointed out. "A new era is almost here and there will probably be an amendment coming out after the election."

Stevie's POV

It was the last day of auditions and I had decided that I was going to audition for Olaf because I really wanted to see what the costume would look like. I mean he was one of the best characters. I had a feeling that this show was going to be a lot of fun even if I didn't get the part that I wanted. I did think it would be really cool if Ashley was Anna and Stacey was Elsa and I was Olaf.

_Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
I'm gonna give you my heart  
Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars  
Cause you light up the path_

_I don't care go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do  
Cause in a sky, cause in a sky full of stars I think I saw you_

Ashley's POV

That night, I got a call from Ana.

"Hey." I answered.

"I hope you're happy." She replied. She sounded really upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her out of concern.

"I told me parents that I'm bisexual and they told me to pack my bags and head to my car, which they're not going to pay for more anymore."

"Well come here. My mom will let you live with us." I explained. "She let Quinn live with us when her boyfriend kicked her out after her parents kicked her out because she was pregnant."

"Wait, she was pregnant in high school?" She asked.

"With my niece that she gave up for adoption." I added. "It was really important because she probably wouldn't be with my brother now if not for that baby."

"So you really think that she'll let me stay with you?" She questioned. "I mean I haven't even heard you call me your girlfriend."

"Look, I'm not really someone who has ever had a girlfriend." I explained. "I don't know if I'm willing to put that label on what we have right now, but if we have to lie about it and say that you are my girlfriend, we can do that."

"Well if you won't call me your girlfriend, will you at least not be with anyone else while we're doing this?" She requested. I've never been exclusive before, but she might not come if I didn't say yes, and she really needed somewhere to stay.

"Yes." I told her.

The next day, Quinn posted the cast list

Anna: Ashley Puckerman  
Elsa: Stacey Evans  
Kristoff: Kyle Preston  
Hans: Hector DeMarco  
Olaf: Stevie Evans

So the musical will be Frozen and Stacey will be the one singing "Let It Go". Also Ana is going to be staying with Ashley for a little while. The songs are "You and I" by One Direction, "Broken Ones" by Jacquie Lee, "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark (Light Em Up)" by Fall Out Boy, "Dancing on My Own" by Robyn, and "A Sky Full of Stars" by Coldplay. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

The musical was in a few weeks and I knew that I would need to be ready. I also wondered how this was going to since, to my knowledge, Quinn had never directed a musical before. I also knew that I would need lots of practice for my debut. Right now I was having a video chat with Noah.

"So is there anything you wanna talk about?" He asked me.

"Well I assume that you know that Quinn is leading Glee Club and I'm in it." I told him. He nodded "I got the lead in the musical. You know I really miss you."

"It'll only be a few more months." He promised. "I'll come home. Maybe in the meantime we can sing something together."

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to rediscover  
_**Hey sister know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
**_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do **_

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another  
_**Hey sister, do you still believe in love I wonder  
**_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do **_

**What if I'm far from home**_, oh brother I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all, _**oh sister I will help you out  
**_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do **_

**What if I'm far from home**_, oh brother I will hear you call  
What if I lose it all, _**oh sister I will help you out  
**_**Oh if the sky comes falling down for you  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do **_

"I'll see you soon, Sis." He promised me before he closed out the window and Ana came into my room.

"Were you talking to your brother there?" She asked me. "I heard you singing."

"Yeah, so how are you adjusting to everything here?" I questioned. She looked like she had been crying a little.

"I still can't believe that they threw me out." She responded as I held her close. Comfort was never my strong point. "I never thought I would be here."

"Do you wanna watch a movie with me?" I asked her. "I have almost every Nicholas Sparks movie."

"How about _A Walk to Remember?" _She asked. "It's kind of my favorite movie ever."

"Of course." I told her. As I was looking for it, she turned on my TV. I couldn't help but notice a commercial for _The Voice. _"You know that girl, Marley Rose used to date my other brother."

Stevie's POV

It was the morning at we were all in Glee Club. Quinn was writing the week's assignment on the board. It only took her a few seconds because she wrote just letters.

"EDM: it starts for Electronic Dance Music." She explained. "It's a style that I'm sure that you are all familiar with. It's been one of the more popular genres of music for the past few years. A lot of people have criticized this style for its lack of instruments and repetitiveness. It's definitely decisive. Does anyone want to sing a song from this style of music?"

"I think I will." Laura announced as she stood up and went over to the piano.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium_

_Stone hard, machine guns firing at the ones who run  
Stone hard though as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall I am titanium  
I am titanium_

That was actually the first time that I had heard her sing and I thought that she sounded great. I needed to make sure to tell her that. I couldn't help but wonder if she could go out with me.

"Hey, do you wanna skip Glee today so we can out on a date?" I asked her. "We won't have to tell your dad."

"I guess that will be okay, but I don't want to come home with you." She explained. I couldn't help but wonder if I should see if she needs help with her English homework sometime. Maybe if I'm her tutor, her father will let her hang out with me.

Stacey's POV

I had to say that I thought this was a good assignment. I thought that EDM songs usually had really good lyrics, even if they could get a bit repetitive at times. I guess I was just in an overall good mood. I was feeling happy to be alive. This music made me feel happy to be alive and I was almost better while I had a beautiful girlfriend. Yes, I haven't been able to come out yet, but I will soon. I can't believe that I met her in one of my darkest moments.

_Yellow diamonds in light, now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive  
It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go _

_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place _

_Yellow diamonds in the light and we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine…we found love _

_We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place _

"Do you think it's a bit early for us to be in love?" Chloe asked me after we finished making out.

"I don't know, I've never met anyone like you before." I explained. "I mean, you're smart, you're kind, and you're hot."

At that moment, I couldn't help but notice Ashley with Ana. Ashley said that they weren't in a relationship, I find that hard to believe since Ashley opened her home to her. I hadn't divulged such information to anyone because she wasn't even supposed to tell me.

"I want to talk to her." Chloe announced before she walked over.

Ashley's POV

All of a sudden, Stacey's girlfriend came over to us. I had no idea why. She seemed to be looking at Ana.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked her. "I heard you parents threw you out."

"You told her?" Ana asked me accusingly.

"No, she didn't tell me." Chloe interrupted. "I work at the hospital with them and I heard them talking about it. I just want to say that I think they suck and I can't believe someone would do that to their own child."

"I didn't know that your parents were doctors." I said after Chloe walked away.

"We haven't really talked about anything." She pointed out. "I mean I don't know anything about your dad."

"I don't really either." I admitted. "He abandoned us shortly after I was born."

"Why is it that you keep making me feel sorry for you?" She asked. "I mean you keep saying that we're not in a relationship, so I shouldn't want to be with you. None of this makes sense to me. If I said that I was falling for you, would you not leave me?"

"I know I usually don't like it when someone falls for me." I admitted. "I do like it when girls sing to me though. It's a big turn on."

"Is it now?" She asked flirtatiously before she began to sing.

_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Changing relentlessly still fine and I don't why_

_If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If all love's insanity why are you my clarity?  
If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If all love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you m_y _remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?_

_If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy?  
If all love's insanity why are you my clarity?_

"I want to go to the locker room right now." I told her.

"Sorry, not this time, Babe." She told me. I couldn't believe it. She was becoming good at this stuff.

Stevie's POV

Later in the week in Glee after school, Mike decided to share one of his favorite EDM songs.

_Feeling my way through the darkness, guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end, but I know where to starts  
They tell me I'm too young to understand, they say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes, so that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost  
So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost_

_I tried carrying the weight of the world, but I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world, but I don't have any places  
Wish I could stay forever this young, not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone and love's the prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost  
So wake me up when it's all over when I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost, I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost, I didn't know I was lost _

I decided to take Laura to a restaurant. It was this old diner that Sam took his girlfriend to. There were definitely a nostalgic feel to it.

"I probably shouldn't be here." She told me.

"You said that you dad was at Breadstix tonight, so there's no harm in us going out." I pointed out. "This place is amazing. My brother took his wife here back when they first started dating. So I had a question for you. Do you happen to need an English tutor? It would be a good excuse for us to hang out."

"I think I would like that." She responded. "It would also benefit me. You know there's something that I always want to do, but never could."

"What's that?" I asked her before she pressed her lips against mine. I had to say that I was surprised, but I did kiss back. I can't believe that I was her first kiss.

"Now I know why American teenagers like doing that so much." She commented. "That was really good."

I smiled at her as we ordered our food. I was glad that this was going well. She was my first girlfriend.

Stacey's POV

I was currently doing my homework at Chloe's house. It did seem that she wasn't at the hospital since we started going out.

"So have you thought about telling your parents?" She asked me as she rubbed my back.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I stated. "I mean I know that they're not going to kick me out, but they are a bit traditionalist."

"Most parents are completely okay with you being gay." Chloe argued. "It sometimes takes them time to understand you, but they won't love less just because you're gay."

"Well it's still not an easy thing to talk about." I countered. "I don't want to tell them right now. I just want to do my homework right now."

"So have you ever had sex?" She asked me. "No wait, of course you haven't. It's not recommended for people with kidney disorders."

"So are there any EDM songs that you like?" I questioned.

"As a matter of fact, there is." She declared before she began to sing.

_I know that we are upside down, so hold your tongue and hear me out  
I know that we were made to break, so what I don't mind  
You kill the lights, I'll drop the blinds, dumped all the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break so what I don't mind_

_Are you gonna stay the night, are you gonna stay the night,  
Oh, are you gonna stay the night  
Are you gonna stay the night, doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So are you gonna stay the night  
Are you gonna stay the night, doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So are you gonna stay the night_

_I am a fire, you're gasoline, come pour yourself all over me  
We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time  
You kill the lights, I'll drop the blinds, dumped all the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break so what I don't mind_

_Are you gonna stay the night, are you gonna stay the night,  
Oh, are you gonna stay the night  
Are you gonna stay the night, doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So are you gonna stay the night  
Are you gonna stay the night, doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So are you gonna stay the night_

We began to undress each other and I laid back in the bed.

"Are you sure that I can do this?" I questioned.

"If you feel stopping, we can." She promised me.

We didn't stop. In fact, it was pretty great. I've never felt like that before.

So now things are definitely heating up for our couples and we got an appearance by Puck. I will say that Sam's wife is not Mercedes. The songs are "Titanium" by David Guetta, "We Found Love" by Calvin Harris, "Hey Brother" and "Wake Me Up" by Avicii, and "Clarity" and "Stay the Night" by Zedd. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 6

Ashley's POV

This week we were doing something different at McKinley. We were having first magic show. It was kind of a big deal because everyone was talking about it. She seemed to be in a good mood as she walked into the choir room. She immediately began singing.

_Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart?  
How the music can free her whenever it starts  
And it's magic if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie_

_I'll tell about the magic, it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger about rock and roll_

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose, if it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just listen it'll start with a smile, it won't wipe off your face no how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find, how you got there so just blow your mind_

_If you believe in magic, come along with me, we'll dance until morning just you and me  
And maybe if the music is right, I'll meet you tomorrow so late at night  
We'll go dancing and maybe you'll see, all the magic's in the music and the music's in me _

_Do you believe in magic yeah,  
Believe in the magic of a young girl's soul believe in the magic of rock and roll,  
Believe in the magic that can set you free, oh talking about magic  
Do you believe like I believe, do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe, do you believe in magic_

We all began to clap as she sang that. You know it was nice that our coach sung too.

"So in the spirit of the magic show, I want all of our songs this week to have magic in the title." She explained. "Magic is a common theme in music, it's not as common anymore, but in the 60s and 70s, it was huge. It was hard not to find a song about magic."

So from the sound of it, a lot of we would be choosing from was from the 60s and 70s. I did think that songs about magic were more timeless than most though.

"I love magic." Mike declared. "I even know some tricks."

"You just need to sing. I'm not expecting you to put together some spectacular performance at this point." Quinn told him.

Stevie's POV

After school, I went to the weight room to do some working out. I needed to main a good physique. I took my shirt off and began to work out before I noticed Hector was here.

"Hey man." I greeted him. I then noticed that he was staring at me. I went over and whispered. "Dude, are you gay?

"No." He replied. I guess I read him wrong. "I am bisexual though."

"Oh." I replied, not sure what I was supposed to say to that. "That's cool, but I'm straight."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." He apologized. It was still very awkward. "You're very fit."

"So did you have any songs that you were going to sing this week in Glee Club?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't even really like magic." Hector answered. "I am probably going to skip this one."

"That's cool too I guess." I declared before remembering I didn't have a shirt on. "So I'm gonna work out now."

Stacey's POV

I still can't believe that I lost my virginity. It's been a few days now since Chloe and I had sex and I was feeling pretty good. I was walking without help now and only had one physical therapy session a week now. There were a few problems. I still haven't told my parents yet and I wasn't sure how or when I was going to do that.

"So do you wanna go to the magic show together?" I asked her. It sounded like it would be a fun date.

"I was going to work that night." She replied.

"Are you actually getting paid for working at the hospital?" I questioned. "You're not a doctor or a registered nurse for that matter."

"How am I going to know anything except from seeing them in action?" She challenged. "I can read about stuff, but I need to actually see it."

"Can't you work another night?" I questioned. "This sounds like it'll be fun, and I want to go with you."

"I'll see if I can rearrange my schedule." She declared. "I do like songs about magic."

"Do you like this one?" I questioned.

_Come take my hand, you should know me _

_I've always been in your mind, you know I will be kind  
I'll be guiding you  
Living your dream has to start now  
There's no other road to take, you won't make a mistake  
I'll be guiding you _

_We have to believe we are magic nothing can stand in our way  
We have to believe we are magic don't your aim ever stray  
And if our hearts align, the destiny you will ride  
I'll bring all your dreams alive for you, I'll bring dreams alive for you _

_We are magic, we are magic, we are magic _

_We have to believe we are magic nothing can stand in our way  
We have to believe we are magic don't your aim ever stray  
And if our hearts align, the destiny you will ride  
I'll bring all your dreams alive for you, I'll bring dreams alive for you _

"Well I definitely like when you sing it." She stated as she draped her arms over my shoulders. "Is that a new dress?"

I was wearing a blue sleeveless dress. I had been wearing a blue sweatshirt over it, but it was too hot in the school, so I put it in my locker.

"Yeah, I bought it recently." I replied. "So the other night, I never asked. Was I any good? Have you had sex before?"

"Yes and yes." She responded.

"Who was it with?" I asked curiously. "You didn't sleep with Ashley did you?"

"No, you don't know her." Chloe declared. "I do think we should get you some new undies, though. Yours are so plain."

"Well I haven't exactly got any for anyone else." I said with a blush.

"Well you don't have to wear lingerie for other people." She explained. "A lot of girls wear it because they like to feel sexy."

"I don't know if sexy is for me." I told her. I mean I would like to try on some lingerie at least.

"You're definitely sexy." She responded with a grin. "So do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure we can go after Glee Club." I agreed.

In Glee Club, I couldn't help notice that another two of the students had hooked up. Apparently Kyle had gotten with Maria and he was singing something to her.

_Though I tried before to tell her the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time I come near her, I just lose my nerve as I've done from the start_

_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
And even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on _

_Do I have to tell the story of a thousand rainy days since we first met  
It's a big enough umbrella, but it's always me that ends up getting wet_

_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
And even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on _

_I resolve to call her up a thousand times a day  
And ask her if she'll marry me some old-fashioned way  
But my silent fears have gripped me long before I reach the phone  
Long before my tongue has tripped me must I always be alone _

_Every little thing she does is magic  
Everything she do just turns me on  
And even though my life before was tragic  
Now I know my love for her goes on _

The song actually sounded kind of creepy, less like love, more like obsessed stalker. I couldn't help but notice that neither Ashley nor Ana were here. I couldn't help but wonder where they were because I was assuming that they were together.

Ashley's POV

I went to my room where Ana was sick in bed. She had a cold and had stayed home from school.

"You know you don't have to take care of me." She declared. Her voice was hoarse.

"If I don't know, who will?" I questioned.

"Why don't you want to call me your girlfriend?" She responded as I gave her some soup.

"I don't know if you'd want to be my girlfriend." I replied.

"Of course I do." She argued before coughing. She took a few breaths "So what is the Glee Club doing this week?"

"With this magic show coming up, we're doing songs with magic in their names." I answered.

_Cold late night so long ago, when I was not so strong you know  
A pretty man came to me, never seen eyes so blue  
You know I could not run away it seemed, we'd seen each other in a dream  
Seemed like he knew me, he looked right through me _

"_Come on home girl" he said with a smile  
"You don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile  
But try to understand, try to understand try, try, try to understand  
I'm a magic man" _

_Winter nights we sang in tune, played inside the months of the moon  
Never think that never let this spell last forever  
Well summer lover passed to fall, tried to realize it all  
Mama says she's worried, growing up in a hurry _

"_Come on home girl" he said with a smile  
"You don't have to love me yet, let's get high awhile"  
But try to understand, try to understand try, try, try to understand  
He's a magic man, he's got the magic hands _

"So you're saying that you're the magic man in this situation?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes, I am trouble." I explained. "You really don't want to be with me."

"I think you're being too hard on yourself." She argued. "I think you'd be a great girlfriend. I mean you've done everything but say that we're in a relationship. I know that you care about me, because you're here taking care of me instead of doing something fun. You're risking getting sick yourself for me."

"I make sure to wash my hands." I declared. "I hope that this doesn't result in a hospital visit. I really don't like hospitals. I never want to see one again."

"Stacey's better now, so you probably won't have to go to any more." She told me. "Do you wanna sit next to me?"

"Okay." I stated as I took a seat next to her.

"So who was the first girl that you had sex with?" She asked.

"Marley Rose, actually." I declared. "I want was 14 and she wanted to get back at Jake, so she fucked me. I'm not sure that she was entirely into it though."

"How many girls at school have you been with?" She questioned.

"I don't think you really want to know." I answered. "It would take me some time to count. I can tell you that I slept with at least ten over the summer."

Stevie's POV

Later in the week, I sat next to Laura in the Glee Club. It was the day of the show and I was pretty sure that most of us were going. At this time, I noticed Hector. He and Mike wanted to do a duet and they were looking at each other like I would look at a girl. I guess it would be nice if they became a couple. I mean it's good for everyone to have somebody. They were singing together. Mike led off while Hector snapped his fingers.

_It's a kind of magic, it's a kind of magic  
A kind of magic _

**One dream one soul, one prize one goal, One golden glance of what should be  
**_It's a kind of magic_**  
One shaft of light that shows the way, No mortal man can win this day  
**_It's a kind of magic  
_**The bell that rings inside your mind, It's challenging the doors of time  
**_It's a kind of magic _

**The waiting seems eternity, the day will dawn of sanity  
Is this a kind of magic, **_it's a kind of magic  
_**There can only be one this rage that lasts a thousand years will soon be gone  
This flame that burns inside of me I'm hearing secret harmonies **_it's a kind of magic  
_**The bell that rings inside your mind is challenging the doors of time **

_It's a kind of magic, it's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic, it's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic, it's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic, it's a kind of magic  
It's a kind of magic, _**it's a kind of magic **

Stacey's POV

Chloe did manage to get the show off. It meant that the two of us had front row seats for the show. The magician was a woman with brown hair with a pink stripe that actually wasn't wearing pants. I guess part of the appeal of being a magician was looking sexy and it might distract the audience from the fact that the tricks are obviously fake.

"Okay, for my next trick, I'm going to need some help from the audience." She declared. I saw a number of hands rise up, but then I noticed that her eyes were looking at me. She jumped off the stage and stood in front of me. "You, what is your name."

"Stacey…" I answered nervously.

"Well, Stacey would you like to assist me?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied. She helped me onto the stage and put me in a box. "Now I will make this girl disappear."

She closed the box and tapped on it causing me appear in the back where I noticed a red dress hanging up. I think I was supposed to change into it. I heard that she was doing another trick, which I guess would give me time to change. I put on the dress, noticing that it was really short, but I agreed to be part of the act. Once I had it on, she tapped on the box and I reappeared with a smile on my face and the crowd applauded.

So we have the theme of magic in this chapter. The magician is played by Jessica Meuse. We also learned more about Hector in the chapter. The songs are "Do You Believe in Magic" by The Lovin Spoonful, "Magic" by Olivia Newton-John, "Every Little Thing She Does is Magic" by The Police, "Magic Man" by Heart, and "A Kind of Magic" by Queen. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Chapter 7

Stevie's POV

It was the afternoon and Quinn said that she had big news. We were waiting for her to come in. While we were waiting, I looked over to see Laura. She was wearing a white dress, which was a bit uncharacteristic of her, but we were going on another date.

"So I have an announcement." Quinn stated. "This year's Nationals is going to be held in Anaheim. I also have to say that this week's theme is themes, more specifically television themes and songs made famous by TV. Now everyone has watched a show with a song that they really liked. Some shows have even tried to incorporate music into them to varying effect. For every _Nashville, _there's also a _Cop Rock. _You don't want to know what that is."

"Well I had something that I wanted to sing from the series finale of _Friends." _Kyle declared as he got up and sang.

_I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish didn't do  
But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know_

_I found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over  
And the reason is you, _

_And the reason is you, and the reason is you  
And the reason is you, and the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know_

_I found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over  
And the reason is you,  
I found out a reason to show  
A side of me that you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you _

After Glee rehearsal, the two of us headed to the movie theater. I couldn't help but wonder if I would get a chance to meet her father. From what she said about him, he was very strict and probably wasn't too keen on her dating boys.

"So do you think there's any way that I could meet your father?" I questioned.

"I'm really unsure about that." She told me. "My papa is what you might call a hardass, very strict."

"He really can't be that bad." I declared.

"He's very productive because my mama was killed." She explained.

"Was this here?" I questioned in surprise. I'd never met anyone who knew someone who was murdered before.

"No, it was in Italia." She explained. Well that was a relief.

"Well things are different here." I told her. "Lima has the lowest violent crime in the United States. It's one of the safest places that you can be. It's why my family moved back."

"Well maybe you could wear a suit or something and I could talk to him about it." She suggested. "I don't know if I want to act like something that I'm not. I actually have a song about it."

_I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son  
I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son  
I don't have to be anything other than the birth of two souls in one  
Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've trying to be lately  
All I have is do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking round rooms wondering what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't wanna be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please  
If you're not like this and that you're gonna have to leave _

_I came from the mountain, the crust of creation  
My whole situation's made from clay dust stone and now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't wanna be anything other than what I've trying to be lately  
All I have is do is think of me and have peace of mind  
I'm tired of looking round rooms wondering what I gotta do or who I'm supposed to be  
I don't wanna be anything other than me_

_I don't wanna be  
I don't wanna be  
I don't wanna be _

"I think you should consider that as well." I told her. "You need to stand up to your father and tell him that he doesn't need to be worried about you all of the time."

Stacey's POV

I was at the hospital with Chloe. They were currently running tests to make sure my new kidneys were responding. I hoped that everything was working well, even though I felt fine. That had to be a good sign, right?

"So what did the test say?" I asked Dr. Mead as she entered the room.

"Everything seems to working well." She declared as Chloe hugged me. "Do you have any questions?"

I decided now would be a good time to bring up what Chloe had suggested.

"Do you think that by any chance I could possibly maybe…?" I stumbled before Chloe hit my back. "Volunteer! Could I volunteer here?"

"Well there are several forms that you would have to fill out." The doctor explained. "We don't let just anyone work here. Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Yes, I want to help people." I declared. "I feel like I have a debt and the best way to deal with it is to pay it forward."

"She would be great here, Mom." Chloe piped in. "Stacey loves helping people. She'd be great at this. She'd probably make a great doctor herself."

"I don't know if I would go that far but I do really want this." I agreed.

"You can go get the paperwork from the front desk then." She replied before I walked out of the room with a smile and Chloe came after me a few seconds later.

"You know I didn't really need your help with that." I told her.

"Well you needed to speak up." She pointed out. "You can't hold back if this is what you want to do."

"I don't know if I want to be a doctor." I explained. "I mess yes we could spend a lot of time together that way, but I don't even know if we'll be together when we graduate, much less when we start college."

"Stacey, in the spirit of the assignment this week, I think you need to hear this song." She told me.

_Here I am once again, feeling lost but now and then  
I breathe it in to let it go  
And you don't know where you are not or what it would come to  
If anyone somebody could hear  
When you figure out how get lost in the moment  
You disappear_

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy, just remember me when it turns out right  
Cause you know that if you're living in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory just remember me when I make it shine _

_Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done  
And harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run  
But you want it and you need it like you need to breathe the air  
If they doubt, just believe it, that's enough to get you there _

_You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action  
You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy, just remember me when it turns out right  
Cause you know that if you're living in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory just remember me when I make it shine _

"Why did you have to do that show?" I asked as I pulled her into a hug. "I don't know if I want to be a doctor, but I do think that you are very adorable."

"I think you should know that I am always right and I really think that you're going to be a doctor." She told me. "I mean I have a lot of diseases that I can teach you about. For example, there's mononucleosis. It causes fever, sore throat, lethargy, and is transmitted through exchange of saliva, mainly kissing."

"That's not one that I want to get." I replied. "Wait a minute, Ashley had that last year. I was having a good week, so it was me that ended up taking care of her for a change."

"That must have been different." She replied. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"We're not doing anything. I'm hanging out with Ashley and her girlfriend because she kind of doesn't have a lot of friends or anywhere else to be." I answered as I took the form.

"I thought Ashley insisted that Ana isn't her girlfriend." She replied as I began to fill out the forms.

"Please, Ashley usually wouldn't be a girl for more than six hours and she's been with Ana for almost six weeks. Whether she says it or not, they are girlfriends." I explained. "So what shows up on a background check?"

"It's mostly medical and legal history." She declared. "You'll be fine and when you're accepted, you have to let me buy you some scrubs."

Ashley's POV

It was about 6:00 and Stacey was on her way. I kind of wished that Ana wasn't here because I really wanted it to be just the two of us, but that wasn't possible with her family situation. I still had no idea what would happen if we to break up, even though we weren't a couple.

"I just want to tell you that I really want to spend time with Stacey, so I am going to apologize in advance if I ignore you at any point in the night."

"Maybe I shouldn't be here." Ana remarked.

"Well this isn't a situation of shouldn't because you don't really have a choice in the matter." I pointed out as I noticed her getting up and grabbing her keys.

"What are you doing? You don't have insurance." I reminded her as I stood up.

"It's not like I have a sign that says uninsured driver over my head. As long as I don't get stopped, no one will know." She argued. "I'm going to the skating rink since you obviously don't want me here."

"I never said that I don't want you." I responded, but she was already out the door. Before I had to chance to stop her, I noticed that Stacey was here. I let her into the house.

"Is there any reason why Ana just left?" She asked me.

"We had a fight." I declared. "She'll come back. I really want to hang out with you right now."

"Is she upset cause you won't say that she's your girlfriend?" The blonde asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"She's not my girlfriend." I repeated. "What we have now is going well. I don't know why anyone would want to mess it up."

_Off to the races, I'm going places  
Might be a long shot, not gonna waste it  
This is the big break and it's calling my name yeah_

_So far so great get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great believe it  
Can't take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance on my side  
Yeah I can't wait  
So far so great _

_Might need to wing it, still gonna bring it  
Not gonna sink low, I'm going swimming  
Swing for the fences, sky's not the limit today yeah_

_So far so great get with it  
At least that's how I see it  
Having a dream's just the beginning  
So far so great believe it  
Can't take away this feeling  
Taking a ride with chance on my side  
Yeah I can't wait  
So far so great _

Stacey and I decided to watch a movie, cuddled up close on the couch just like we used to.

"So what are you up to these days?" I asked.

"Well, my body is reacting well to the transplant and I'm thinking about volunteering at the hospital." She declared. "Chloe says that I would be a good doctor."

"Well I don't know if she's wrong, but that requires a lot of time and money to get. They make you waste four years doing when you could be learning how to be a doctor."

"You know they don't make you do that in Europe." She explained.

"Yeah, but the only way you'd go to school in Europe is if your family won the lottery." I pointed out. "I missed being able to hang out with just the two of us."

"Your phone is vibrating." She told me. I looked at it and noticed it was Ana.

"Hello?" I answered.

"I need you to come pick me up." She declared. She sounded kind of scared. "I'm kind of at the police station."

"What did you do?" I questioned with a sigh.

"I got caught driving with no insurance." She told me. I knew that she shouldn't have done that. It was a new law that recently went into effect saying that you could be arrested for driving without a license or insurance.

"Fine, I'll be right there." I stated before I hung up. I then looked at Stacey. "It looks like we have to cut the night short. I have to go bail Ana out of jail. I had a really great time with you and I'm sorry that it had to end like this."

"We should do this again sometime." She suggested. "We can figure out when later."

So apparently they wouldn't let her drive home and we had to get her car towed back to my house. It was a good thing that my mom was at her Jewish book club meeting. Honestly, I think she takes our Judaism too far. Honestly, I don't like being told that I can't celebrate Christmas, so I would usually celebrate it with Stacey's family.

"So what did we learn tonight?" I asked Ana because I felt like I was in an afterschool special.

"Driving without insurance is bad idea." She told me.

Later in the week, we were preparing our last performance before Sectionals. I don't think we would use the song at Sectionals though.

_Out here in the fields, I fight for my meals  
I get my back into my living  
I don't need to fight to prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven_

_Don't cry, don't raise your eye  
It's only teenage wasteland _

_Teenage wasteland, it's only teenage wasteland  
Teenage wasteland, it's only teenage wasteland  
Teenage wasteland, it's only teenage wasteland  
Teenage wasteland, it's only teenage wasteland_

It was at that time that Principal Figgins walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt this singing about teenage wastelands, but I need to tell Mr. Grant that he cannot compete in the Sectionals competition unless he gets his grades up." The principal replied. Why did this have to happen now?

So we have some pre-Sectionals drama. Ashley and Ana are having their own drama and Stacey is the root of it. The songs in this chapter are "The Reason" by Hoobastank from the _Friends_ finale, "I Don't Wanna Be" by Gavin DeGraw from _One Tree Hill, _"Make It Shine" by Victoria Justice from _Victorious, _"So Far So Great" by Demi Lovato from _Sonny with a Chance, _and "Baba O'Riley" by The Who from one of CSI shows. Please don't forget to review._  
_


	10. Chapter 8

Stevie's POV

So there was a bit of a problem. In order to compete at Sectionals, we would have to make sure that James had a passing grade. Someone would have to help him that.

"Hey, man do you need help studying?" I asked him. "If you pass this test, you should be able to compete at Sectionals."

"Well I haven't had a lot of time to study ever since I started dating Josie." He explained. "That girl is wild, brah."

"Well you can't let a girl distract you from your schoolwork." I argued. "Maybe you shouldn't see her again until after the test."

At night, James and I were studying. It seemed like he was beginning to get it.

"So what was Stonewall Jackson's first name?" I asked him.

"Was it Andrew?" He guessed.

"No, Andrew Jackson was dead before the Civil War." I responded. "It was Thomas. Do you at least remember how he died?"

"Wasn't he shot by one of his own men?" James replied. "Like that football player was."

"Yes, he was." I told him. "So at least you know that. I think you may be able to do enough to pass this test, so we should start preparing for Sectionals."

"So why do we need to know about the Civil War anyway?" He asked.

"Because it was one of the major moments of American history and brought about the end of slavery." I told him. "Just try me when I say that you're better off knowing this."

Ashley's POV

I woke up in the morning and began to brush my hair. It was at that time that Ana came into my room.

"Are you still mad at me for getting arrested?" She questioned.

"Yes, I'm mad. I don't know why you had to leave in the first place." I stated.

"I didn't want to be the third wheel." She answered.

"Why would you think that you're the third wheel?" I questioned. "You're the one that I'm dating. If anything, Stacey would have been the third wheel. I don't understand why you would be jealous here."

"You've known Stacey for a long time and I can't really compete with that." She pointed out.

"Why would you need to compete with it?" I questioned. "Do you think that I have feelings for Stacey? I don't do feelings."

"So what you're saying is your don't love me." She summarized.

"I thought that you already knew that." I argued. "You should have already known that."

"Wow, and here I thought that I was changing you." She replied. "I can't believe that I let myself fall for you, thinking that there might be the slightest chance that you might feel the same."

I then began to sing to her.

_I should've known when I got you alone that you were way too into me to know  
This isn't love, girl, this aint even close but you always think we're something that we're not  
And now you call me every single night, I only answer cause I'm too polite  
We happened once or maybe it was twice, yeah you always make it hard for me to stop  
But you always think we're something that we're not hey_

_You wanna be more than just friends, I can't go through this again  
Stop trying to get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hook up, it's getting stupid cause  
I should have known but I forget that you think we're something that we're not  
Something that we're not, you think we're something that we're_

Not gonna happen, Babe

_You wanna be more than just friends, I can't go through this again  
Stop trying to get inside my head  
Don't wanna do more than hook up, it's getting stupid cause  
I should have known but I forget that you think we're something that we're not  
Something that we're not, you think we're something that we're not  
Something that we're not, you think we're something that we're not  
You think we're something that we're not_

"You know you're exactly the same as when I met you." She pointed out. "I'm done. I'm done with this."

"You can't leave." I pointed out. "You don't have anywhere else to go and I will not let you be homeless."

"I didn't say that I was leaving the house, but I am leaving you." Ana declared. "But as soon as I find a new place to stay, I'm leaving. Now I need a ride to school."

Stacey's POV

At school, I noticed that Ashley walked in alone. She seemed to be looking at girls again. Ana walked in just after her and then went in another direction.

"Are you two fighting?" I asked her.

"No, we're not fighting." She answered as I breathed a sigh of relief. "We're not together anymore."

"What? I can't believe that you broke up. Where is she gonna live?" I questioned rapidly.

"She's gonna stay with me until she finds someone else to stay with." She explained. "I'm glad that it's over because I just don't like being tied down."

"Ashley, I'm saying this as your friend that I think you made a big mistake." I told her.

"You know you're part of the reason that we broke up." She stated as she started to open her locker. Why would I have anything to do with it? "She was jealous that I was hanging out with you."

"I have a girlfriend." I pointed out.

"Yes, and she didn't seem to care about it." She responded. "I need to find a new girl pretty soon so I don't get rusty with all of this, but right now we need to head to Glee. I heard Quinn had the set list for Sectionals ready."

We walked into the choir room and I took a seat with Chloe as Quinn began to write on the board.

"Okay, so at Sectionals, we will be performing three songs." She explained. "We will start with Hector singing 'Bad Blood' by Bastille, followed by Ashley singing '19 You and Me' by Dan + Shay and finally Stevie and Laura will sing 'Red Dress' by Lucy Hale and Joe Nichols."

I guess I wasn't that upset that I wasn't going to be singing a solo because I did have one of the main roles in the musical. I just wanted to win so we could go to Regionals and maybe I would get solo there.

I also wanted to find a way to get Ashley and Ana back together because I knew that Ana was good for her and made her a better person. I just had to come up with an idea how. It would not be easy.

Stevie's POV

I was excited that I was getting a duet and I was more excited that I was getting one with Laura. I loved that I would get a chance to sing with her.

On the day of the competition, we sat in the audience as we waited for our turn to perform. We would be performing last. I was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and pants and a blue tie. The girls were wearing pink dresses with silver sequins.

The first group to perform was called The Unitards. Their lead singer was a blonde girl named Madeline Ribbon. They were singing a capella.

_Has the time passed away, all the trouble that we gave  
And all those days we spent out by the lake  
Has it all gone to waste, all the promises we made  
One by one, they vanish just the same _

_All the things I still remember, summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly, but the memories remain  
The middle of September, we still play out in the rain, nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been it was worth it in the end_

_Yeah we knew we had to leave this town, but we never when and never knew how  
We would end here the way we are  
Yeah we knew we had to leave this town but we never when and never knew how  
Never knew when _

_All the things I still remember, summer's never looked the same  
The years go by and time just seems to fly, but the memories remain  
The middle of September, we still play out in the rain, nothing to lose but everything to gain  
Reflecting now on how things could've been it was worth it in the end_

After the other team performed, we began to took the stage. Hector was singing first. I was just glad that James managed to pass his test.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_We were young and drinking in the part, there was nowhere else to go  
And you said that you always had my back but how were we to know  
That these are the days that bind you, together forever  
And these little things that find you forever, forever_

_All this bad blood here won't you let it dry  
It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I don't wanna here about the bad blood anymore  
I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore  
I don't wanna here about the bad blood anymore  
I don't wanna hear you talk about it anymore_

_All this bad blood here won't you let it dry  
It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

After that performance, Ashley got ready as she moved to the center of the stage.

Ashley's POV

I had to admit that I was really nervous. I also didn't like this dress that I was in, but it was what I had to wear. As the music started, I began to sing.

_It was our first week at Myrtle Beach where it all began  
It was 102, nothing to do man it was hot so we jumped in  
We were summertime sipping, sipping sweet tea kissing off of your lips  
Tee shirt dripping, dripping wet how could I forget_

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful I was playing everything but cool  
I can still here that sound of every wave crashing down  
Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The Summer of 19 you and me you and me _

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _

_Watching that blonde hair swing to every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful I was playing everything but cool  
I can still here that sound of every wave crashing down  
Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The Summer of 19 you and me _

_It was our first week at Myrtle Beach where it all began_

The audience clapped and I had to say that it felt good. I also wondered if I could get the number of that girl from the Unitards. She was hot and I was pretty sure that she was checking me out. She would at least make for a good fuck.

Stevie's POV

We began to get ready for the final number. Laura was singing the start of it. I wasn't going to come in until later.

_If I close my eyes and imagine you are here  
It'll last for a while before you disappear  
So I close my eyes cause the only thing I feel  
__**Is waking up one day forgetting you were ever here**_

**Darling it's you I remember with your dress on  
Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn  
It's you I remember dancing with your red dress on  
**_And baby it's you I remember when I hear that song  
Singing out the chorus until your voice was gone  
It's you I remember every time I hear that song _

**Not a day goes by without thinking that I see  
Your face in the crowd turning away from me  
**_**So the days go by like a reoccurring dream  
Where every night ends with the same old memories**_

**Darling it's you I remember with your dress on  
Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn  
It's you I remember dancing with your red dress on**_  
And baby it's you I remember when I hear that song  
Singing out the chorus until your voice was gone  
It's you I remember every time I hear that song  
_**Darling it's you I remember with your dress on  
Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn  
It's you I remember dancing with your red dress on**_  
And baby it's you I remember when I hear that song  
Singing out the chorus until your voice was gone  
It's you I remember every time I hear that song  
_**Dancing with your dress on, dancing with your red dress on**

Ashley's POV

Half an hour later, we waited for the results on the stage. The judges read out the third place team first. Then all of a sudden, the lights went out. We they came back on, we heard a voice from the crowd.

"And the winner of this year's competition is from William McKinley High, The New Directions." Noah stated as he walked onto the stage and gave Quinn a kiss. I did not know why soldiers always had to make an entrance when they returned from overseas, but I had to say it was awesome.

After the competition, I was in the locker room, rolling around on the floor with that Madeline girl. As she stripped naked, I couldn't help but notice how her blonde hair looked. She was very beautiful.

That song that I had been singing reminded me of some things. I went on vacation with Stacey and her family in the summer of 2013, just before she found out about her kidneys in the fall. While Marley was the first girl that I had sex with, Stacey was the first girl that I had ever kissed. It had taken place during that summer. We had never told anyone about it. Well I had never told anyone at least.

"What's wrong?" Madeline asked me noticing that I had stopped touching her. "Are we gonna do this or what?"

"No." I responded as I picked up my clothes up off the floor and got dressed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." _  
_

So Ashley broke up with Ana and she found out that she might have feelings for Stacey. Madeline is played by Dakota Fanning. The other songs in the chapter are "Something that We're Not" by Demi, and "September" by Daughtry. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 9

Ashley's POV

This week we were going to be performing _Frozen. _This movie was important to me. It made me think back to my relationship with Stacey around the time it came out.

_It was winter and I really wanted to do something with her. Her parents had let me into her house, even though they didn't think that she would want to play. I knocked on her door. _

Stacey, do you wanna build a snowman come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies and now we're not I wish you would tell me why  
Do you wanna build a snowman, it doesn't have to be a snowman  
**Go away, Ashley **Okay bye

Do you wanna build a snowman or ride our bike around the halls  
I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls  
It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms just watching the hours tick by

Stacey, please I know you're in there people are asking where you've been  
They say "have courage" and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you just let me in  
We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we gonna do  
Do you wanna build a snowman

_I slumped against her door sadly. There was nothing worse than not being able to see your best friend anymore. _

Things did improve eventually, but they still weren't as good as they are now, even though I don't like sharing her with Chloe. I guess I don't have a choice in the matter, because Chloe is Stacey's girlfriend and I am not. We did need to see the movie again before we perform on it stage, though.

Stevie's POV

I was trying on my costume. It wasn't the easiest to make since I was playing a snowman. To be honest, it looked kind of silly. It looked very silly, but you couldn't have _Frozen_ without Olaf. You know if it weren't for the fact that Stacey already had a girlfriend, I think this would be a good opportunity for Ashley and Stacey to fall in love. I personally think that's why Ashley doesn't like to commit because she wants to be with Stacey, even if she doesn't personally realize it. I like Chloe, but personally I'm waiting for Stacey and Ashley.

Stacey's POV

I was currently lying on my bed with Chloe. We were cuddling in our underwear. I was wearing a blue chemise. I actually couldn't wait to have my hair in Elsa's signature braid because I had a feeling that it would look gorgeous.

"So I really think that you should tell your parents." Chloe stated. "They're nice. They won't do anything to you."

"Yeah, but it's just hard to find the words to say to them." I pointed out. "I can't just walk up to them and tell them that I like girls."

"Why not?" She questioned. "You're playing Elsa an awesome female character who learns to deal with her own personal strife and I think it would really help your performance if you deal with your own personal strife which includes coming out to your parents. I know that you can do it."

"We should probably put some clothes on." I suggested as I got up off of my bed and began to dress.

"You should really think about it." Chloe replied as she also started to get dressed. "If you want me to be here for you, I will be."

"I need some time to think about it." I declared.

Ashley's POV

I looked around the house where Ana still was. Right now, she was staying in Noah's old room instead of mine. I felt bad that she had to stay here because she had nowhere else to go.

Speaking of Noah, I was going to visit him and Quinn for the first day of Chanukah. I was actually thinking of a holiday that was like a combination of Christmas and Chanukah which would be good for everyone. I really did like both of them equally. There could even be a Rabbi Claus.

I walked over to the house wearing a green velvet dress. One thing that I liked about the play was that there wasn't a lot of changing of wardrobe, though there was a number where Kristoff sings so I could switch between my two outfits. I liked Anna. She was spunky. I just wished that she hadn't ended up with Kristoff. I know it's messed but Anna and Elsa have way too much chemistry.

I knocked on the day and Noah answered the door. He was wearing a yarmulke. I smiled, glad that the Air Force had let him come back for Chanukah. I gave my brother a tight hug.

"I'm happy that you're here." I told him as I walked in and Quinn by the Menorah. "So you know I can't help but wonder how you two managed to fall in love again after it didn't work out the first time."

"We actually have something prepared for this." She told me before she began to sing.

_Oh my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you  
_**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

_But with you _**But with you  
I found my place **_I see your face  
__**And it's nothing like I've ever known before  
Love is an open door, love is an open door  
**__Love is an open door with you _**with you, **_with you _**with you  
**_**Love is an open door**_

**I mean it's crazy **_what _**we finish each other's…**_sandwiches  
_**That's what I was gonna say **_I've never met someone __**who thinks so much like me  
Jinx, jinx again**_

_**Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation  
**_**You **_and I __**were just meant to be  
**__Say goodbye _**say goodbye **_**to the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore  
Love is an open door, love is an open door  
Life can be so much more **__with you _**with you **_with you _**with you  
**_**Love is an open door**_

"I seriously can't believe that you chose a number from the musical that we're doing." I told them.

"Well it's a great musical and I can't wait to see you in it." Puck responded. "On a different note, Quinn told me that you broke up with your girlfriend recently."

"She wasn't my girlfriend." I remarked in frustration. "I wish people would stop thinking that we were in a relationship because we were together for more than a few weeks."

"Look, Ash, I've done what you're doing now, mostly with older women, but it's not happy. I hated who I was back then." Noah explained. "You'd be a lot happier if you stopped playing the field."

"I'm 16. I can play the field as long as I want to." I argued, not wanting to tell them that I might possibly have feelings for Stacey. Whatever the case, she wasn't available and I wasn't that type of person to steal.

"We're not telling you what to do, but I think you should at least listen to your brother's suggestions." Quinn replied.

"You know I'm not really feeling very festive anymore." I declared. "I think I'm going to go home."

I didn't need anyone to tell me how to live my life.

Stacey's POV

Chloe was gone and I needed to figure out if I could really do this. I had to ask myself what would Elsa do? Actually what would Elsa do? I always wondered to myself if she was a lesbian herself. I did know one thing that she would do: sing.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried _

_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel don't let them know, well now they know_

_Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go turn away and slam the door  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go I'm one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go you'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on _

_My power flurries through the air and to the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals, all around  
And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past _

_Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go that perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand in the light of the day  
Let the storm rage on the cold never bothered me anyway_

That was what I needed to do. I needed to let it go. I went into the living room where my parents were watching TV.

"Can you turn that off?" I requested. "I have something that I need to tell you."

They shut off the TV and I stood in front of them.

"This isn't easy for me to say." I stated. "What I want to say is I'm gay. Chloe and I are dating."

"We know." Mom told me. What?

"You know?" I mimicked in confusion. How did they know?

"You always spent a lot of time looking at girls." Dad declared. "Whether it was Ashley or someone else. We want you to know that we still love you."

Stevie's POV

We were on stage for our first performance. I was making my first appearance. One thing was that Olaf went through a lot of slapstick stuff because he couldn't die. Kristoff and Anna still took a lot though. I then started to sing my big number. It was really my only number. I looked at Laura in the audience with a humorous smile on her face.

_But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come_

Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doin' whatever snow does in summer  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer

I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm  
And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!  
And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me  
Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer

Da da, da doo, ah bah bah bah bah bah boo  
The hot and the cold are both so intense  
Put 'em together - it just makes sense!

Ratdadat dad dada doo  
Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle  
But put me in summer and I'll be a - happy snowman!

When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream  
Relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam  
Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys'll be there too  
When I finally do what frozen things do in summer

That really wasn't one of the more known numbers from the movie. To be honest, it was more of a joke song from an otherwise serious movie. It wasn't as bad as "Fixer Upper" though. That was seriously one of place and nearly wrecked the tone.

Ashley's POV

I moved onto the part of the stage representing Elsa's castle. I actually hadn't been allowed to see Stacey in her outfit beforehand so my surprise would be genuine. I started the last big number. We had cut "Fixer Upper" from the script because everyone hated it. It was kind of surprising that the show didn't have a big closing number. I always liked to think of this as a love song.

_You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid  
Please don't shut me out again, Please don't slam the door.  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore._

Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand.  
For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear.  
Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here

**You mean well, But leave me be.  
Yes I'm alone, But I'm alone and free.  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me.**

"Actually we're not." I replied.

"What do you mean you're not?" Stacey questioned.

"I get the feeling you don't know" I commented.

"What do I not know?" She demanded.

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow." I explained. "You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere. But, it's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I…I don't know how." Stacey argued.

"Sure you can. I know you can." I told her confidently.

_Cause for the first time in forever  
_**(I'm such a fool, I can't be free)**_  
You don't have to be afraid  
_**(No escape from the storm inside of me-)**_  
We can work this out together  
_**(I can't control the curse)  
**_We'll reverse the storm you've made  
_**(Anna, please, you'll only make it worse! )  
**_Don't panic  
_**(There's so much fear)  
**_We'll make the sun shine bright  
_**(You're not safe here)  
**_We can face this thing together  
_**(NO! )  
**_We can change this winter weather,  
And everything will be...  
_**(I CAN'T!)**

It was at that point that I was struck by Elsa's ice blast in the heart.

Later, after it was over, the audience clapped and I bowed. I had had some much fun performing the show and Stacey was the main reason for it. I think I may have loved her.

So we have Frozen and a revelation along with it. Ashley wants to be with Stacey, but Stacey wants to be with Chloe. What's going to happen? "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman", "Love is an Open Door", "Let It Go", "In Summer", and "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)". Please don't forget to review.


End file.
